


Deliberate, Intoxicating, Menace.

by Elena78



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 23:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena78/pseuds/Elena78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loving someone is hard, loving them from a distance is harder! </p><p>I haven't selected any characters so you can keep guessing who it's written about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deliberate, Intoxicating, Menace.

**Deliberate...**

He always did things on purpose. It didn't matter if it was for a show, a prank, or because he thought he was funny. I could see it in his eyes, the sparkle that he'd have before he'd wink and grin at me. He annoyed me for years, on purpose of course, knowing exactly what would tick me off. How I wanted to hex him so many times, but I had to remain calm and stay focused. I had a job and a responsibility.

Why he had to do these things, I would never know. I'd be walking down the hall and he would bump into me or I'd be in the Great Hall at dinner and he'd throw a piece of his bread at me, laughing with his friends. He'd make snide comments that would make my blood boil and sometimes, I'd even bite back making him feel victorious.

My prayers were never answered, and he'd just keep taunting...No, he haunted me, stalked me, and I just wanted it to stop. But, no matter where I'd go, no matter what corner I turned, he'd be there. Just this morning he did it again...

I was just leaving the library, extremely pleased that I had not only completed my potions essay early, but added an extra six inches of parchment. I was just rolling it up when SMACK! Down I went; my essay went flying as did the contents of my bag.

"You really should watch out where you are going?" he chuckled.

I didn't need to look up to know who it was, and I tried to remain calm as I gathered up my things. Then I saw my essay and gasped. The last six inches had spilt ink all over it. I wanted to cry...I wanted to pick up my quill and stab his foot with it just so he could feel how he made me feel.

"Aw, not your essay," he teased and picked it up. "It's only homework," he dismissed it, like it meant nothing.

I gathered the rest of my things, snatched my essay from his hands, gave him my darkest glare and walked away. As I did, I could hear him laugh. What was he doing at the Library anyway?

**Intoxicating...**

I was glad that he couldn't see my face. As angry and hurt as I was, he really had no idea how he could really make me blush. I caught the briefest hint of his cologne, and it made me giddy. I saw the sparkle in his eye again, and it made me want to smile, but most of all I saw his smile...his lips and it made me want to kiss him.

How can he make me so angry, yet make me want him too? I couldn't ever possibly be with him, but sometimes, I allow myself to dream. I dream of a day when he's nice to me, a day when he turns his charm on me instead of with every other girl around him. Its times like these that make me question what was wrong with me, why could he hate me so much and like so many air heads that go to this school? Why do I waste my time thinking about him? He wouldn't ever see me in a romantic way. Why does he have to be so damn irresistible? 

I'm sure he knows, he would have to know. There were times when he'd walk past my desk in class, and I would catch the scent of his cologne and look up. He'd be looking back at me, smile that luscious smile, wink those brilliant eyes, and make me feel like I was drowning. He'd see me blush and look away, and I could hear him chuckle, and I'd curse myself for giving him the satisfaction. He'd make me angry and make me swoon all at the same time.

There were times where I could swear he felt...something for me. The Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw Quidditch game was one of those times. I was sitting in the stands, reading as I waited for the game to start. He'd walk past me, lightly kicking me with his shoe as he went past, knowing that I'd look up and scowl at the offender.

There was that smile and those eyes that winked so wonderfully. I'd try and give him my best sneer, hoping that he'd think I was angry at him, but it never worked. The blush was already formed on my cheeks and my heart was already beating wildly. He'd chuckle again and I wanted nothing more than to slam my book over his head!

Then the game would start, not the Quidditch match, but his game. He would always sit somewhere in front of me, his arm would go around some random girl, and he'd whisper in her ear, making her blush and giggle. He would look back at me from the corner of his eye and know that he was getting to me. He knew I was jealous.

When he began snogging her right in front of me, I wished he had of just picked up a knife and drove it into my heart. The pain of that would be much less than the pain, he was causing me. How I wanted to cry, how I wanted to slam my book over her head and tell her to sod off, and that he was mine. But, I couldn't...I just couldn't.

**Menace...**

Why can't he just leave me alone? Can't he see what he's doing to me? I feel like I'm betraying the one person who is sweet, kind and gentle to me, but even he won't tell him to stop. It's like some secret code between them, a secret that I'm not in on and that's frustrating enough. But, no matter what happens, he won't go away...It's just impossible.

The arm that goes around me at lunch, the lips that grace mine in sweet, adoring, loving kisses can never know. It would crush him, it would destroy everything, and I couldn't be the one who's responsible for that. He can never know what happened after my essay was ruined. He followed me, I didn't know that he had, but as I sat down by the lake, ready to cry as I looked at my ruined essay, I could smell him before I could see him.

"I didn't mean to upset you," he said softly, and I closed my eyes, willing the tears to go away.

I silently cursed him, I wanted nothing more than for the giant squid to come and take him away.

"I'll help you fix it." he whispered and through my pain, I found my anger.

Standing up, I wiped my tears and tore up my essay. "Go to hell," I yelled at him. "You're a pain in my arse! Why can't you just go away and leave me alone? Why are you always around? Can't you see you've done enough?"

I was so angry and I advanced on him as I yelled at him. When I saw the look on his face, my anger disappeared. He really did look sorry, he even looked a little hurt. Then he did something that stopped my heart completely. He stepped closer to me, and I closed my eyes as I drowned in his spicy scent. I was shaking and I couldn't stop the tears that fell down my cheeks.

I felt a soft warm finger on my cheek, brushing away a tear, I felt his soft hand cup my cheek and couldn't help but fall into it, loving the way it felt. His lips fell softly upon mine, and I couldn't pull away, everything was wrong about this situation, but I couldn't move away. Instead, I responded. I opened my mouth and let him invade it. I felt his strong arms wrap around me, and I felt like I was floating into sweet oblivion.

But, as quick as I felt him upon my lips, they were gone again. One sweet moment, a moment that I will never have again. I opened my eyes and saw the love that poured out of his cool grey eyes and into mine and as much as I wanted to drown in them, I couldn't, I had to push him away, and that's exactly what I did!

"Go away, leave me alone and _**NEVER**_ say a word of what has just happened," I yelled.

I watched him stumble backwards, I watched his face fall, shatter and then the realisation of what happened dawned on him. He felt it too now, the betrayal, and the pain of wanting the one person you couldn't ever have. At that moment, it was my turn to feel victorious, finally he knew. He would have to face the same person I did, he had to look into his eyes and hide the truth, he had to look at me and know that we could never be.

I am Lily Evans, the girlfriend of James Potter, and he is Sirius Black, the best friend of my boyfriend, the Deliberate, Intoxicating, Menace!


End file.
